This invention relates to bearings. More particularly this invention is a track roller or cam follower type bearing including an annular seal-thrust withstanding member which has an elastomer portion and a portion made of material adapted to withstand dynamic thrust.
Track rollers, cam followers, and other similar type bearings, often operate in environments that are very dirty and where large amounts of fluids are present. In order to protect the internal operating components and functional surfaces from these damaging contaminants, sealing is needed. In addition, operating loads, mechanism construction, wear, alignment, and other factors often result in significant thrust loading. When these conditions exist, it is imperative that the interface of the parts of the bearing subject to the thrust loading have thrust withstanding capability. If this feature is not incorporated in the bearing, significant friction and wear will result.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided, including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.